Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and network peripherals that employ wireless receivers. In most of such devices, energy consumption is of interest, and reduced energy consumption is often a design goal. At the same time, the wireless receivers must perform well even in difficult operating environments.